All you need is Love
by Mikira990
Summary: Matsukaze Tenma has always been a cheerful kid, but ever since he got home from school on a rainy day, everything changes then. How will he endure his life then? [WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI] Don't like, don't read. KyouTen is awesome. [DISCONTIUED]
1. Prologue

**Heyya guys! Why do I even spell hey like that? NVM that, let's get on to the topic. **

**As you see, I came up with a new story. This thing has been, i dunno, swimming? In my head these few days. And those few days were exams. Yay~ Holiday!**

**This is the Prologue (I think so) for my new story! Enjoy minna~**

**Inazuma Eleven Go does not belong to me. TQ. :)**

* * *

**Tenma's P.O.V.:**

Every day… has been hard for me, especially when I'm at school. I've been trying to avoid contact with everyone ever since _that_ happened. That very moment haunted me every time I got into bed. Even with other people.

I guess I'm the only one who can help myself since I'm not brave enough to communicate with others anymore. People taught me as someone who doesn't like to be with others, find other people annoying and someone who prefers to do things alone. But what really bugged me the most is;

"_He's such a cold person. I never did talk to him ever since school started."_

"_Are you sure? He looks like someone who's lonely…"_

"_Are you blind? He's cold enough that he even sent the teachers shivers down the spine! He's definitely a cold person for sure."_

That conversation bothered me every time I'm on my way to school. I've been wondering what the teachers have thought about me. I guess I'm really a cold person until none of the teachers expect more from me. They just wanted me to graduate quickly.

"Am I really that cold of a person? I- I thought…" Before I could finish my sentence, my vision was starting to get blurry. At that moment I cried all I wanted after thinking everything out.

"I-I'm such a cold person… I-I'm not good at making friends anymore… I-I…"

What? What more can I say? What is it that I seek of? Is it… Could it be…?

"…love?" My tears stopped coming out right after then. I guess that's what I really needed. I only needed love and then I'll be fine. I'm sure, definitely sure. I smiled to myself thinking when that moment will come.

"I hope so…" While gazing at the sky, I made my way home.

* * *

**Tenma became cold... because of that. Don't worry. I'll put that out on another chapter.**

**R&amp;R. Please no mean reviews. I'll cry. Nah, just kidding. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Yoo, minna~ This is the first chapter for my story titled, All You Need Is Love. Also known as AYNIL for short. **

**I'm really am sorry if there were some grammar mistakes on the Prologue. That was my first time making a Prologue. (=_=|| )**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO does not belong to me. I owned the story only. And this DISCLAIMER is going to appear in this chapter only as people can already tell the original story and characters does not belong to you. **

**TQ for reading and now on to the story!**

* * *

"Hmm, so this is Raimon Academy huh?" A boy with blue-metallic eyes stared at the building in front of him. He took a deep breath and started walking forward. _'This is gonna be another hell for me...'_ He thought to himself as he continued walking to the main entrance.

It was Matsukaze Tenma, a 13 year old boy who just got transferred to Raimon Academy. Just as he was about to reach the entrance, a voice shouted behind him.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

Tenma quickly turned around and saw a ball coming right after him. With quick reflexes, he dodged the ball and stopped it easily. He picks up the ball and stared at it.

A boy with brown hair walks up to him, "Hey, are you alright?" He asked with concerned looking eyes. Behind him was a shorter boy with brown hair also who wears a blue head-band. Tenma stared at both of them and gave the ball.

"I'm fine, thanks." He answered before starting to walk away. The two boys blinked their eyes multiple times. The shorter kept his gaze at Tenma while the other was looking at the ball.

"Was it just me? Or…" His voice trailed off as he recalled what happened a few moments ago. "I saw it too. That was awesome! Don't you think so, Shindou-san?" The shorter was excited about what happened. It was his first time seeing someone stopped a ball at such speed easily. "I think we should get back to the team. They're probably waiting for us." The brunet, Shindou, suggested. His little friend only nodded and followed him.

* * *

"I wonder what they are doing." A pink haired boy stood up from the ground. "Ah, come on. Just let it. It's not like they're skipping practice or something." Another boy with teal hair stood up and walked to somewhere else. The pink haired boy sighed and turned around. As he was about to start walking, he saw two people coming towards him.

"Shindou! Shinsuke! What took you guys so long?" He asked the taller brunet. The taller brunet, known as Shindou Takuto, let out a small chuckle, "We met someone interesting. He seemed new though, ne Shinsuke-kun?" He looked down at the shorter one, Nishizono Shinsuke. The shorter just nodded and walks up to the pink haired male, "He was so sugoi! He stopped the ball easily and his eyes looked… cold." He remembered how Tenma throw them a look a while ago.

The male made a confused expression when Shinsuke mentioned the word 'cold'. Shindou stepped forward to him and started explaining, "You see Kirino this boy sort of had a… cold aura. He seemed like someone who wants distance from everyone. The way he looked at the ball was weird too. He looked as if… he hates it." Kirino, the pink haired male, let out a gasp when Shindou explained Tenma to him.

"H-he… hates football?" Kirino was shocked to hear this. Both Shindou and Shinsuke nodded to Kirino. Just as they were about to dig more into it, someone came near to them. "What are you guys talking about?" The three males flinched upon hearing the voice. "Tsurugi! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Shindou growled. Said boy Tsurugi only shrug and proceeded to what he asked earlier.

All of them fell silent. Tsurugi doesn't even understand why and broke the silence, "Uh guys?" Shindou smiled and looked at Tsurugi, "It's nothing to be worried about. Well, practice is almost over. We should head back to the team." And they all started to walk to the rest of the team.

'_I wonder what they were talking about.' _Tsurugi thought to himself.

* * *

"Come on Tsurugi! We're gonna be late for class!" Shinsuke yelled in the class hall with Tsurugi running behind him. "We wouldn't be if you hadn't forgotten to finish your homework!" He yelled back. Both of them continued to run until they reached their class.

Tsurugi slides the door to their class open and was about to walk in. He noticed that Shinsuke wasn't moving and pokes his head, "Oi, what're you waiting for?" Shinsuke remained silent and walked in silently.

Tsurugi didn't understand, so he looked at where his friend was staring at, "Huh, a new student?" He asked and saw the teacher motioned to him to go to his seat. Tsurugi just followed and sit down. "It's him." Shinsuke whispered. Shinsuke sits next to Tsurugi in class, so they sometimes talked to each other. The navy haired boy raised a brow at him and whispered back, "What're you talking about?" Shinsuke shushed him and mouthed 'recess'. Tsurugi glared at him for a while and then looked at the new boy.

"Okay Matsukaze-kun, please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher told him. "My name is Matsukaze Tenma. I moved here with my sister. It's nice to meet you all." He gave a low bow and looked at Shinsuke. _'Is… is he looking at Shinsuke? Looking? That's not the word. He looks like he's… glaring at him.' _ Tsurugi thought for a while.

"Is there anymore you wanted to say, Matsukaze-kun? If no, then you can go sit next to Aoi-chan." The teacher motioned the empty seat that was next to girl with blue hair. She waved her hand and smiled sweetly at him. Tenma started walking to the empty seat and then the class started.

* * *

It was now recess. Tsurugi and Shinsuke were walking to the school's rooftop along with the girl named Aoi. The three sat down after reaching their destination and each took out their own lunch. It was silent as they were eating, until Tsurugi broke it, "Ne, Shinsuke. What was that all about?" Shinsuke choked on the food he was eating as he knew where it was going.

"S-Shinsuke-kun! Are you alright?" Aoi asked, worry about her friend. Shinsuke drank the juice he bought earlier and nodded, "Y-yeah… I'm fine." Aoi sighed in relief. The brunet looked at his other friend and looks down, "Well, Tsurugi… He was the topic that we were talking about earlier…" Tsurugi's eyes widen when answered it. "Y-you mean… he was the one you guys were worried about?"

Aoi looked at Tsurugi and then Shinsuke. She was getting nowhere with their conversation. The brunet nodded slowly and continued to eat his food. The other two resumed on their food and was silent again.

'_Shindou-san, Kirino-san and Shinsuke were worried about Matsukaze? I wonder because of what…'_ Tsurugi thought while finishing the last bits of his lunch.

* * *

**Tada~ Yay! The first chapter is done! Hope you enjoyed it. R&amp;R. =w=)~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hahaha... Sorry for the late update... Lazy-ass writer. Well now I've done the second chapter and...**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

School has already ended and all of the students are heading home. Tsurugi, along with Aoi and Shinsuke were also going home from practice.

"Ah, today's practice is even harder than before… I think I'm gonna faint any second." complained Shinsuke when they were walking out of the school gates. Both of his friends only chuckled at his complain and continued walking.

"Really? I don't think so." Tsurugi replied while eyeing the shorter one. Shinsuke puffed his cheeks and walked faster. "There he goes again, pouting like a baby." Tsurugi joked. Aoi only laughed at their behavior. As they reached the school gate, the striker saw a familiar boy walked pass them. Tsurugi's eyes followed him.

'_It's Matsukaze. I wonder where he lives.'_ Tsurugi thought.

"Tsurugi? What's wrong?" Aoi asked. Tsurugi glanced at them and smiled, "Uh, I just remembered I left something in class. You guys go ahead." He lied and ran back into the school building. Both Aoi and Shinsuke continued walking without suspecting anything. Just as they left the school gates, Tsurugi ran out of the building and traced Tenma's trail.

* * *

The navy-haired slowly followed the other, trying not to be noticed. After a few minutes of walking, Tenma stopped in front of a house. _'Maybe that's his house...'_ Tsurugi thought. A few moments later, he heard a dog barking. _'Dog?'_ He slowly turned around and saw Tenma with a dog in front of him.

"Yo." Tenma greet and continued, "Do we live in the same area or are you just _stalking_ me?" He pressed the 'stalking' word while talking, making Tsurugi gulped. "I… Uh… I was just…"

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence, Tenma was releasing the leash from his dog's collar. The striker was starting to panic and blurted out any sentence he could think of, "I was just wondering if you wanna play soccer with me tomorrow?" Tenma looked at his dog and then glances at the striker. Both of them were looking at each other, surprised. _'I wanna die…' _Tsurugi thought.

Then Tenma started laughing, "Hahaha, are you sure that's why you're following me? That's stupid you know!" Tsurugi's eyes widened, _'Is he really laughing? Or just faking it?' _He carefully thought. Tenma was still laughing and this time being followed by his dog's barking.

"S-Sorry Sasuke, it's just… Pfft- Hahahahaha!" He continued laughing. Tsurugi's face was starting to become red, "H-Hey! Stop laughing already! I mean it okay?" He shouted and the brunet stopped laughing.

"Still, that sentence of yours is truly stupid." He pointed out. _'That's because you were using your dog to scare me!' _Tsurugi shouted inside his head and crossed his hands.

"What? You're pouting now?" The brunet asked and Tsurugi shifted his eyes to the sky. "Nope, just wondering why Shinsuke was scared of you." He answered. Tenma tilt his head a little and came closer to Tsurugi, "Shinsuke? You mean the small guy in our class?" The navy-haired nodded and turned to Tenma.

"So, you wanna play tomorrow? Shinsuke said your skill was amazing." Tenma's eyes widen, _'He's still on to that point?'_ He thought and looked down, finding his shoes were more interesting to look at. "Um, sure…" He answered.

A thought came across Tenma's head and he quickly looked at Tsurugi, "W-Why don't we play now? We can play while taking Sasuke out for a walk!" Tsurugi was surprised to hear this and smiled, "Sure, I got no problem with that."

Soon, the two of them were playing soccer at the nearest field to Tenma's house. Sasuke was running around along with both of them.

"Sasuke, steal the ball from Tsurugi!" Tenma pointed at the ball and Tsurugi smirked, "There's no way a dog can steal the ball from me!" Tenma stood there with a calm expression and give out a grin, "Oh really?" Tsurugi looked down and noticed the ball is missing. "What?"

Sasuke barked and brought the ball towards Tenma, who took it and quickly brought it to the other side and scored. The striker's eyes widen at both of them. "What?" Tenma giggled and patted Sasuke's head. "I've been training Sasuke to play soccer you know?" He smiled and walked to Tsurugi.

Tsurugi was still awe after what happened. "Come on, Sasuke, time to go home!" Tenma called his dog and then stop; he stared at Tsurugi and waved a hand in-front of him, "Hello, earth to Tsurugi… you there?" He called. Tsurugi blinked his eyes and looked at the brunet, "Yeah, I'm here." He called back.

"Aren't you going home? It's almost dark." Tenma tilt his head towards Tsurugi's direction, allowing some light to make his eyes looked like sparkles. Tsurugi was taken aback by his eyes and quickly turns his face away, "Y-yeah… I'm going home now… Bye." He replied and started running. Tenma and Sasuke just watched the striker as his figure was disappearing into the dark.

"What was that about?" Tenma asked himself and started to walk home with Sasuke. Tenma looked up at the sky and smiled, _'That was fun... I hope we could-'_ the brunet's smile started to fade away and his eyes were now tearing up. "No... That's impossible." He whispered to himself. Sasuke started whining and was circling his owner.

Tenma continued crying thinking only one thing, _'I'll never have friends...'_ He looked up again and stopped crying, "It's because I've shut myself from other people." He closed his eyes, and opens them up again, _'Ever since that day...'_ he started walking, slowly followed by his dog.

* * *

**Well... how was it? Hope you guys like it and please no flames.**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMG- I've been busy with school because next year will become an important year for me… Dx Nooooooo *cries* but the good thing is, next year will be my last year in school~ YEAY! **

**Also to those who have review **_**'All you need is Love'**_**, I thank you all very much. To D3D3B14NK5, do not worry because 'the thing' will unravel by itself… **

**And now… on to the story! KyouTen FOREVAH! (at guest Toto)**

* * *

That night at the Matsukaze residence, laid a brunet who was sleeping peacefully. But no longer after that, he started to twist and turn, sweat trickling down his face and tears were coming out. After what seemed to be awhile, he shot out from his bed, panting hardly and was crying hard.

"No… No, no, no… NO!" He cried loudly, loud enough to wake his sister, Aki. Aki's eyes shut open as she heard the brunet cried. Getting herself out from bed, she quickly run to his room and was aching to see the brunet crying hard.

"Tenma…" She called and walked in. She kneeled in front of Tenma, eyeing him with worry eyes. She rose up and pulled the boy into an embrace, whispering soft words to the boy.

"It's okay… It's just a dream. Everything's okay now, I'm here for you…" She whispered to his ears, slowly calming him. Tenma pulled her closer, drenching her shirt with tears and muffling out words. "It's- it's scary… I-I'm scared…" he cried.

Aki's eyes slowly gathered tears as she kept whispering to her brother, "I know… I'm so sorry…" a tear trailed down her face, and she closed her eyes, _'Oh God… I don't know how to help him. Please, oh please just stop his tears…' _she thought sadly and tightened the embrace.

* * *

Morning came and Tenma was awoken by his alarm clock. He slowly rose up from bed, getting ready for school. He took his towel and headed for the bathroom. As he was about to remove his clothes, he saw his reflection in the mirror, "At least my eyes aren't swollen…" He thought out loud and resumed his previous actions.

After getting into his uniform, he headed down-stairs and walked into the kitchen. He saw his sister getting breakfast ready and took a seat at the dining table. His sister glanced at him for a second and then went back onto the eggs she was cooking, "Ohayou, Tenma-kun." She greeted.

"Ohayou, Aki-nee…" He greeted back and got himself a piece of toast. Aki brought the eggs onto the table and poured some coffee for herself. Both of them soon started eating.

Tenma glanced at his watch and then finishes the drink in his hand. He stood up and then went to the door. His sister came up as he was putting on his shoes. He reached for the doorknob and turned to his sister, "Ittekimasu…"

Aki smiled and then replied, "Ittirashai, Tenma-kun." She waved at him and got a wave back. He walked out from the house and took a minute to visit his dog, "Sasuke? I'm going…" His dog barked and wiggled his tail. "Take care of the house, okay?" He then patted his dog and proceeded to school.

* * *

As Tenma reached school, he caught a glimpse of the brunet he saw yesterday. _'That's… Shinsuke…'_ He thought and then saw Tsurugi with him. He didn't know why, but after his eyes was caught with the other, he couldn't help but think that he was being eyed carefully.

He quickly averted his eyes and continued walking to class.

On the other hand, Tsurugi was still staring at the place where Tenma last stood still. A pink blush slowly crept up to his face as he soon noticed the brunet was not there anymore. He looked away, only to jump slightly when he saw Shinsuke eyeing him closely.

"W-what?" He stammered, and the other boy just shrugged and went back to practice. The navy-haired sighed and remembered what happened yesterday. _'Beautiful blue metallic eyes, shining in the rays of sunset… His eyes looked like they were stars in them…'_ He thought deeply.

After realizing what he was thinking, his face went red immediately. _'Did I just- No way! Oh my God… I just thought about how beautiful Tenma's eyes are…' _He hid his face in his hands and stood on the same spot for what felt like hours until a ball hit his head. He fell to the ground, face first, and then stayed like that until Hamano came to him.

"Dude, are you alright?" He asked as he helped the said striker to his feet. Tsurugi turned to him and slowly replied, "Yeah… That was what I need…" He walked away after saying 'thanks', leaving Hamano with wide eyes. "What was that about?" He asked himself and picked up the ball and went back to Hayami and Kurama.

* * *

Class felt like forever for Tsurugi. He felt as if someone was watching him, and his guess was Tenma. When he turned to look at Tenma, said boy was looking forward, scribbling down notes and paid him no mind. The navy-haired was sure that Tenma was the one shooting him as he brings back his focus to the teacher in front of them.

'_Gee… Just let recess come already…'_ He thought sourly and made no more attempts to shoot a look at the other boy.

After what felt like forever, class was finally over and recess came. Tsurugi stretched as he was standing from his seat. "Yeah, finally, recess." He muttered happily under his breath and brought out his lunch from his desk. As he was about to walk out from the class, a pair of hands was brought up to his shoulders. His body shivered a little from the sudden touch and turned around.

"Who- Tenma it's just you…" He was about to shout and then calmed down after he saw the brunet. He sighed deeply and glanced at him again, "Can I help you with something?" Tenma was looking at him with a cold expression at first, but then it resided to become a softer one, "C-can I… I… You know…" He paused and then continued as Tsurugi gave him a look, "Can I have lunch with you?" He spitted it out quickly but was still understandable for the other.

Tsurugi thought for a moment and then shrugged, "Sure, why not?" He turned around and led the way. Tenma was unsure at first, and then quickly chased Tsurugi as he called out for him.

When they reached Tsurugi's desired spot, they quickly took their places and started to eat. Tenma was eating rather slowly and caused Tsurugi to stop at his meals for a moment. "Hey." He called out and Tenma turned to him. Tsurugi continued, "You okay?" he asked and the brunet gave a sigh.

He took a deep breath and stared deeply into Tsurugi's eyes, "About yesterday… can you… keep it as a secret?" Tsurugi was surprised to hear this, but decided to just nodded, "Sure, but why? Why do I need to keep it as a secret?" He questioned the other.

Tenma looked panic for a second, but then gained his composure back. He turned to Tsurugi and gave him the answer, "Well, it's because… I… I never did played soccer with anyone before… I've played with Sasuke always, but having a person to play with me… It felt weird… I haven't felt happy like that for years." Tsurugi watched him in awe when he heard the last sentence.

"You, haven't felt like that for years?" He asked, the brunet gave a nod. Then the brunet continued, "I was always cold to people, but because you played soccer with me yesterday, I felt that maybe you could be a person who I could show my true colours to." He smiled as he finishes his sentence and continued eating his lunch. Tsurugi on the other hand was still in awe and quickly ate his lunch after realizing it was almost time for class.

Both of them were rushing to class and made it just in time before the teacher came. As Tenma took his seat, he turned to Tsurugi and beamed a smile at him. The navy-haired was still at first, and then without hesitant returned a smile. Somehow, class felt shorter for him after that.

* * *

He was with Aoi and Shinsuke on their way to the school gate. Just as he was about to walk out with them, he noticed Tenma. He was hesitant at first, but decided to do it. "Um, guys?" The other two turned to him with questioning eyes. "I think… I'm going to walk home with Tenma today…" He shrugged a little at his sentence.

Aoi was silent and Shinsuke jaw-dropped at what he said. "Are you… serious?" The brunet stammered. The navy-haired nodded slowly and then smiled, "Look, the reason I didn't went home with you guys yesterday was because I followed Tenma." This caused Shinsuke to turn pale and Aoi make a shocked expression. Shinsuke stammered more but then was cut by Aoi, "I don't see anything wrong with that though. On a second thought, can we come too?"

Aoi's wish caused both boys to jump. Tsurugi exhaled deeply and then thought about it for a while, "I don't know about that though… Guess we just have to ask him." He turned around and walked to Tenma. "Hey Tenma, got a sec?" Said brunet stopped in his tracks and tilt his head a little, "Sure… What is it?" Tsurugi thought for a second and then looked at him again, "I was just wondering about walking home with you, and then Aoi and Shinsuke were wondering if they can come too?" He pointed at behind. Tenma shifted to the left and looked to where he was pointing at.

"Um… S-sure…" He replied, unsure whether he was fine with it or not. Tsurugi turned to the other two and motioned them to come. They soon joined Tsurugi and they started walking home.

On their way home, all of them seemed to be silent with each other. None spoke a word, nor did anything to kill the silent. Tsurugi was starting to become frustrated and decided to break the atmosphere, "So Tenma, who do you live with?" He asked. Tenma replied without hesitation, "My sister, only the both if us." And then after that was answered, the silent came back, filling the atmosphere with nothing but air.

Aoi decided to be the next one to ask, "What about your parents? Are they on a business trip?" The brunet suddenly stopped dead in his track, causing the others to do the same. "They… They died a few years ago…" He managed to say. Both Aoi and Shinsuke let out a gasp. Tsurugi's eyes were wide upon hearing the answer.

The bluenett looked down with regret upon asking the question, "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked." Tenma looked back at her with a calm eyes, "It's fine, it was a few years ago though…" and he continued to walk. The others motioned the same.

Soon after reaching Tenma's house they continued to walk to their homes.

* * *

**I think it's kinda short tho… ( - ||) Well, hope you guys like it~ Until then!**

**P.s: I haven't write for months... Hahaha. I'm crying. **

**Mikira OUT! R&amp;R please! **


	5. Chapter 4

**After 5 months (I think…), I am finally, FINALLY, updating this fanfic. Yea.**

**Sorry if some of you were expecting the next chapter to come out early… I am really sorry. My laptop was sent to a workshop to be repaired due to some… weirdness.**

**To those that have been waiting for an update, hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

After the little trip with Tenma, Tsurugi has been thinking on how long he has been under his sister's care. He gave a small sighed and decided to focus on his homework instead.

As he was doing it, his mind was slowly losing focus and started to think about Tenma. He snapped out of it and slapped himself, "No, Tsurugi. He's your friend. Tenma's your friend." He whispered to himself. He ruffled his hair in agony and screamed.

"KYOUSUKE!" His mother called out. He shut his mouth quickly and pinched himself, "Ha ha, I'm abusing myself…". He finished his homework quickly and stashed it away in his bag.

He walked to his bed whilst thinking if he was having a crush at Tenma. _'C-crush?! Geez, Kyousuke, he's your friend dammit.'_ He thought angrily and went to sleep.

* * *

"_M-mommy… daddy…" a boy with brown hair whispered softly._

_A dog was sitting next to him, also looking where his owner was looking at._

_A girl came and hugged the boy from behind, trying to calm him._

_The brunet turned around and returned her hug. He was sobbing so hard that it also made the girl cry._

* * *

Morning came and Tsurugi woke up, looking like a mess. "What dream…" He murmured and got up. He walked to the bathroom and went on to clean himself.

Tsurugi thought back about the dream he had. The dream was about a boy with his dog and a girl. He wasn't sure about it but the boy was familiar to him. After a few minutes thinking, he knew the boy looked a lot like Tenma and the dog was a lot like Sasuke too.

But there was something odd about it…

'_Tenma… looks like a kid in the dream… and Sasuke was a puppy.'_

* * *

Tsurugi was walking casually to school until he felt a soft tap from behind. He turned around and saw Aoi along with Shinsuke.

"Yo." He waved.

"Ohayou, Tsurugi-kun." Aoi happily greeted.

"Ohayou!" Shinsuke greeted energetically.

They continued walking to school while chatting happily.

Meanwhile with Tenma...

Tenma was walking slowly to school. He suddenly felt like not wanting to come today. He was about to tell Aki at breakfast but then he wouldn't want his sister to worry too much about him.

He let out a sigh and fastened his pace. As he was slowly reaching the school gates, he saw three of his classmates on the opposite direction.

One of them noticed him and waved, "Ohayou, Tenma-kun!"

He saw Tsurugi motioning a smile on his face. Tenma shook his head but got a death glare from the navy-haired.

He was feeling unsure about it first, but then managed to smile and wave back, "Ohayou."

Aoi and Shinsuke were looking at each other, not believing their eyes. Tsurugi casually walked to him and pulled him to the others.

"Ah- Tsurugi! What are you doing?" He asked in embarrassment. Tsurugi continued his action and finally let him go when they reached Aoi and Shinsuke. Tenma gulped when Tsurugi gave him a nod. He definitely knew where this was going.

"I-I know I don't smile a lot… but that's because… I never had friends." He whispered at the end of his sentence and was giving Tsurugi a glare.

The navy-haired sighed deeply and put a hand on Tenma's head, "This boy," he started, "only has me as a friend." The other two nodded. Tsurugi then continued, "He only smiles to his friends." and walks away with a smirk on his face.

Tenma's face was painted red after hearing Tsurugi's explanation about him. He focused to the other two in front of him and almost squeaked. Both Aoi and Shinsuke were looking at him with big, shiny eyes, happy with what they just heard.

"A new friend!" They shouted happily and were dragging Tenma to class.

Tenma didn't know why, but deep inside he was feeling happy again.

* * *

Recess came and all four people were gathering at the school rooftop, eating lunch. They were happily chatting until Shinsuke said something that could maybe break Tenma's heart.

"At first, I thought you were a distant type of person. You didn't smile, so I thought… maybe you didn't like to have any company…"

Aoi nudged him with her elbow and was directing at Tenma. Shinsuke followed and saw that Tenma was holding his tears. He looked down and apologized, "Sorry…".

Tenma brushed away his tears and shook his head, "Its fine. Many people before had called me cold, distant and much more. It's just that… I can't seem to become friends with them. I've never had friends ever since my parents passed away. I lose trust at other people. I… only had my sister."

The others were silent for a while until Tenma felt someone touching his hand. He looked up and saw Aoi with a warm smile plastered on her face, "It's okay, you have us now! We'll be friends, ne?" She looked at the other two, who also nodded in agreement.

Tenma almost cry but then was nudged playfully by Tsurugi, "Man up already." He said sarcastically and received a nudge back. They continued chatting and soon the ball rang, indicating that recess is over.

* * *

**We'll stop until here okay! And I'm really sorry if it's too short.**

**What will happen next? R&amp;R**


	6. AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

To those who have followed and reviewed this story, I must say I'm sorry because I won't continue this story in the future.

In fact, if I have the time, I would re-write every chapter. The plot seems a little bit too... how do I say... boring, yes?

And the story is progressing quick and then, boom, it goes slow again.

Also, I don't have much time to write. My focus was always "short, simple and understandable" a.k.a one-shots. And furthermore, I'm in university now. I'll try to find time to write and to sharpen up my skills, and I will try to at least post the re-written chapter soon!

Thank you so much for reading this story.


End file.
